


The princess and the squeeze

by wanderingsmith



Category: Big Bang Theory
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-10-18
Updated: 2008-10-18
Packaged: 2017-10-06 20:19:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/57388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wanderingsmith/pseuds/wanderingsmith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sheldon objects to inequality</p>
            </blockquote>





	The princess and the squeeze

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I ain't got no money, and nobody'd be daft enough to pay me for this. As it is thought, so let it be said; you make the toys, I play with 'em.
> 
> AN: no, I haven't switched 'dom. the end scene of the ep just.. begged for something

Sheldon watched Leonard turn silently and walk down the stairs with slumped shoulders. Once his short, sad friend had turned the corner, Sheldon turned back to the still foolishly-grinning Indian still standing in front of Penny's apartment.

He frowned and tilted his head, feeling rising annoyance at the further weeks of kitten-threats and horrible singing to come and deciding that Leonard was no longer going to require him to be socially polite to their friend. Not by the evidence of that wounded-puppy look, "Raj?"

The other man answered casually, "Yes?"

"Does your behaviour here not fall under the same category as my walking out of the restaurant with Princess Panchali?"

The other man frowned reflectively, "Her *name* is Lalita! And you *stole* her away from me."

Sheldon shrugged, "As you wish. It still seems a rather related case to your spending the night with the woman Leonard imagines is his girlfriend. And since *I* was lectured for *my* supposed infraction, then *you*, sir, earnestly deserve grave punishment for your blatant flaunting of your coital success."

Raj blinked, "*What* success?? She refused to kiss me and told my parents she wasn't my squeeze." he scuffed his feet, looking down as he mumbled, "Even if it was true, she *could* have lied. Now they will be on about it for *days*!"

Sheldon frowned in confusion, "Oh. But then how is it that you are standing in front of Penny's door so early?"

Raj shrugged uncomfortably, the hangover making him see his foolishness of the last couple of days, "I was attempting to slip an apology letter under her door when she caught me and forced me to speak."

Sheldon's eyes brightened with curiosity, momentarily forgetting the previous subject, "Really? You can be forced?" But then kittens came back to mind and he straightened with a glare, "Never mind that. If you were unsuccessful at wooing Penny, then you must tell Leonard so immediately. *Before* he gets set in the angsting rut."

Raj made a moue of annoyance, "Oh very well. See? I am texting. Anything to avoid listening to him try to sing keeeep me awaaaaaaake," he and Sheldon both shuddered at both the memory and Raj's own terrible voice, "Again. You would think a man who can earn a Ph.D. could learn to sing properly."

Sheldon nodded, looking at the Ph.D. before him, "Yes, you would think that, wouldn't you?" Interaction completed and his roommate hopefully kicked off his path to kittenish Hell, Sheldon turned and got back to his interrupted work, listening to the door close with passing gratitude at the lack of people. For however long *that* lasted.


End file.
